thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kotonoha Katsura
Polite and reserved, Kotonoha Katsura is a student in year one of class four who is on the student council and serves as one of the most pivotal characters in the story. A cute and noticeably well-endowed bookworm, she becomes the initial love interest of Makoto early into their second term, and with some effort from Sekai Saionji, becomes his girlfriend after she reciprocates her affection for him. While Kotonoha for the most part is calm and gentle, she has a very delicate conscious, which under stress leads to irrational culpability, delusions and even malice. She has a younger sister name Kokoro and lives with their wealthy mother Manami and father in the fictional area of Haramihama. She is disliked by Otome Katou and is subject to her bullying and duress. Her birthday and his surname are derived from Katsura Tarō. Description Kotonoha Katsura is one of the two main heroine of the game and in anime. She starts out as Makoto Itou's girlfriend after Sekai Saionji had gotten them together. She appears in the sequals Summer Days and Cross Days. Personality She is a quiet and gentle girl. She is also shy and weak willed. She is bullied by a girl in her named Otome Katou. She develops strong feelings for Makoto as the story progresses. She had a good friendship with Sekai, that is until she started taking Makoto away. Kotonoha is also described as psychotic or the term 'yandere' (Gentle on the outside, brutal on the inside) having gone crazy after having Makoto break up and find another girl infront of her. She was seen calling and acting as if she were talking to Makoto even after he blocked her number with her eyes appearing to be lifeless. Appearance Kotonoha has long dark raven colored hair that reaches nearly down to her waist, and dark brown eyes. She also has big breasts, which are notably the biggest in the series next to her mother, Manami Katsura (who appears as a vocal character in School Days, and makes a full appearance in Summer Days). Role in the School Days (visual novel) Kotonoha rides the same train and goes to the same school as Makoto Ito. At the beginning she would be seen riding the same train as Makoto, reading a book as he caught an interest in her, and later becomes his girlfriend. Kotonoha is in year one and attends class four, she is also part of the student council like Setsuna Kiyoura. Kotonoha is disliked by most girls in her grade, such as Otome Kato, Otome's group of friends, and Setsuna Kiyoura. Shown in the anime and in the game, Kotonoha had only made friends with Sekai Saionji. Kotonoha is also wealthy and has a younger sister named Kokoro. Role in the School days (Anime) Kotonoha's role in the anime is largely the same, becoming Makoto's girlfriend, only until at the end of episode 3 when Makoto quickly begins to tire of her, and begins getting closer to Sekai. After Makoto tells her she wants to break up, it sends her over the edge, until the end of episode 11, when Makoto had finally realized the damage he's done, and say he wants to be together again with Kotonoha. In the last episode, of the anime series (Episode 12), Kotonoha and Makoto were back together, only for Makoto to be murder by Sekai in fit of rage. Kotonoha, after she finds Makoto's dead body in his apartment, she murders Sekai by luring her to the rooftop of Sakakino High using Makoto's phone to message her and kills her the same way she in the game, and then slicing open her stomach. Kotonoha wanted to find the truth in what Sekai said about being pregnant with Makoto's child. The last words she said to Sekai being "As I suspected. You were lying. There's no one inside of you." Category:Character Category:Heroes Category:Girls Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Senitinels of Action Category:School Students